


Drown out the noise

by Starnights200



Series: You'll Learn to Love Yourself [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad coping mechanisms, Body Dysphoria, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Me projecting it’s more likely than you’d think, Other hermits mentioned but it’s mainly joe and x, probably out of character, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnights200/pseuds/Starnights200
Summary: Xisuma is not liking his new form and has some unhealthy coping mechanisms to go along with it.
Relationships: xisumavoid/joehills
Series: You'll Learn to Love Yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803493
Kudos: 58





	Drown out the noise

**Author's Note:**

> a couple days after Keep Me Warm
> 
> hope you enjoy

Xisuma

He’s sitting in front of his mirror again. He knows that is probably not the best idea, but he just can’t stop picking himself apart. 

The words of his friends come back to him. Most of them agree that the strider is one of the derpiest creatures to ever be added. And many of the hermits has been very vocal about it. 

Of course, they’d quiet down when X was around, but the silence spoke louder than the words. 

They thought he was ugly, that much was clear. Staring at his reflection again, he’d have to agree with them.   
And in the overworld it was worse. He’d tampered with his code a bit so it wasn’t freezing to him in the overworld, but he still turned the pale purple. 

Sighing, he pulls on his helmet to hide his face, and heads to the top of the tower to the landing bay.   
“Right, elytra” that’s gonna take some getting used to. 

With a flurry of rockets he heads to the shopping district to restock his shops. 

Joe 

Wiping his brow, Joe turned to survey the work he’s done on his nether mine. It’s actually going pretty good. He hadn’t died since coming down into his mine, so that was progress from the last couple times he’d stepped into the nether. 

Looking at his communicator Joe realizes that he’d been in his mine for a couple days. Wow time really feels different when you’re in the nether. 

Collecting what he deems important, he heads back to his portal. 

Xisuma

After finishing in the shopping district, X heads out to Joe’s winery, hoping to find the poet there.   
But a quick look at Joe’s code tells him he’s still out in the nether mining.   
Well, X could use a bit of a break anyway. After landing on the roof of the winery he makes his way down to the wine cellar.   
Joe and X often would share a bottle or two over an evening, so he figured he’d get a head start. 

Joe

When Joe finally emerges from the nether, the sun is already beginning to set. Which means he’s late for his weekly date with X. Hurrying to his winery, he finds X sitting on his front step, with what looks like his second bottle of wine. 

“Xisuma… how long have you been here?”

“Don’ know mate, doesn’t matter. Not like anyone missed me anyways.” is the man’s cold reply.

Joe sighs, it’s gonna be a long night if X is already in a mood. 

“What, it’s true you know, everyone’s too busy with the nether. And who’d want to hang out with an ugly thing like me anyways.”

“X-

Bursting up X grabs Joe by the shoulders. 

“NO, Joe, don’t try to convince me otherwise. They’ve been talking about me. I can feel their whispers every time I go anywhere.”

Joe tries to pull X into a hug, but gets pushed back.

“Just don’t”

Thumping back onto the step X reaches for his bottle again.

Stunned by Xisuma’s outburst, Joe sits down on the grass in front of him.  
Sighing X hands him the bottle. 

“Sorry ‘bout that mate. It’s been rough.”

“And you’ve had too much to drink”

“Probably” 

“You want to head to bed?” Joe asks after a moment.

“Carry me?”

Rolling his eyes, Joe stands and moves to pull X over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Well that was rude..”

Joe carries X up to the bedroom and throws him onto the bed with a thump. 

They curl up together, the worries of the day forgotten, for now.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> a bit short today.


End file.
